fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Listen! Princess Power Pretty Cure!
Listen! Princess Power Pretty Cure! (リッスン！プリンセスパワープリキュア！ Rissun! Purinsesupawā Purikyua!) is a crossover between Cure Believe's Listen! Pretty Cure and DaisyandMangaForever's Princess Power Pretty Cure!. Emotionless and Queen Evila are revived and plan to gather energy to use against light. The Princess Power Cures meet the Listen! Cures and they team up together to defeat this new power. Plot Listen! Princess Power Pretty Cure! Episodes After Emotionless and Queen Evila were defeated, their few remaining subjects search for them, tired and weak. They finally found them, and decide to sacrifice themselves to revive them. After doing so, Emotionless and Evila meet and realize they're the only enemies of Pretty Cure alive. Because of that, they decide to create monsters and send them to Earth to bring dispair, sadness, and anger, as those emotions will give them energy. Characters Pretty Cures Listen! Pretty Cure Team Amai Yorokobi/Cure Love - Yorokobi is a 14 year old in 2nd year middle school. She loves people and hates enemies that will try to hurt her, referring to her Cure name, Cure Love. Kirei Kanjō/Cure Happiness - Kanjō is a 14 year old in the same classes as Yorokobi. She is "happy go lucky" in any human problem, referring to her Cure name, Cure Happiness. Narihibiku Ongaku/Cure Joy - Ongaku is a 15 year old one year ahead the other two. She loves being joyful and always cares about herself last, referring to her Cure name, Cure Joy. Shinjiru Kata/Cure Dream - Kata is a 12 year old in her last year in elementary school. She likes to dream about good things, referring to her Cure name, Cure Dream. Shinrai Jōnetsu/Gracious Feelings - Jōnetsu is a 14 year old, but in a different class than Yorokobi and Kanjō. She is mysterious at first, but she becomes a Cure-like hero, Gracious Feelings. Kuro Yume/Dark Dream - Yume is a 13 year old in 1st year middle school. Several years ago, as Dark Dream, she had become friends with a different Cure Dream, and later risked her life to save her. After being reborn, Yume receives the ability to transform back into Dark Dream and becomes an ally. Princess Power Pretty Cure! Team Princess Emily '(プリンセスエミリー ''Purinsesu Emirī) - Emily is a kind girly & tomboy girl who is obsessed with hot pink and hearts. She can be very demanding, but always likes to help others. She treats her subjects and servants well, and hates evil, as they ruin happiness. As the leader of the group, she is the most powerful. Her alter ego is 'Cure Love '(キュアラブ Kyua Rabu) and her power is love. 'Princess Kaitlan '(プリンセスケイトリン Purinsesu Keitorin - Note Kaitlan can be spelled many different ways.) - Kaitlan is a kind tomboy who likes sports, video games, and technology. She loves flowers, and is very intelligent. She sometimes can get a temper quickly when things are extremely bothering her. Kaitlan doesn't care for evil, and is the best fighter of the four, having good speed and knows when to turn things around and fight another way. Her alter ego is '''Cure Floral (キュアフローラル Kyua Furōraru)'' and her power is nature. '''Princess Shelby' ''(プリンセスシェルビー ''Purinsesu Sherubī) - Shelby is a quiet, sweet girl who likes technology, reading, and writing. She loves stars, and is very intelligent like Princess Kaitlan. She usually is calm and happy, but can get very upset. She hates evil, and wants to get rid of it all. Though sweet, when Shelby fights, she is like the "brain" of the group and can find good ways to fight enemies. Her alter ego is Cure Star '(キュアスター ''Kyua Sutā) and her power is stars. 'Princess Ella '- (プリンセスエラ Purinsesu Era) - Ella is a sweet, kind girl who likes peace signs, hope, and justice. She always is there for others when she can. She barely gets angry or sad, and when she does, she thinks of hope and happiness. When evil comes, Ella is always prepared to fight. She is the fastest of the group, and can sometimes stun enemies with her speed. Her alter ego is 'Cure Hope '(キュアホープ'' Kyua Hōpu'') and her powers are hope and peace. Mascots '''Kanjiru - The Listen! Pretty Cure's mascot. He was sent to find the legendary Pretty Cure after the chaos in the Land of Sweet Emotions. He also finds Yume and asks her to help the team. Category:Listen! Pretty Cure Category:Princess Power Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Believe Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:DaisyCollab Category:Listen! Princess Power Pretty Cure!